Prostitute Problems
by yawnekxela
Summary: This is a reworked version of a story written by my friend and me. Pein and Konan run a company where their workers are extremely unhappy with their lives. Will they be able to make it out?
1. Chapter 1

Pein sat at his giant oak desk with an air of importance about him while Konan sat next to him in a skimpy dress that looked more like a few pieces of stitched together cloth.

"Pein, let's just punish him already!" she pouted as she wrapped herself around the orange pin cushion. She smirked darkly at their victim.

"Soon. But first we must make sure he knows what he did." Pein narrowed his swirly eyes. It made him look more pissed off. Deidara winced slightly at the look he received. He knew he was in a lot of trouble and wondered what his punishment would be. Pein stood up and walked towards Deidara who silently gulped. He walked behind Deidara and put his hand on his shoulder. Again, Deidara winced. Pein leaned close to his ear. "Are you aware of your errors?" he purred in Deidara's ear. Deidara gulped and nodded. Pein smirked. "You know you have to be punished, now, right?" Again, Deidara nodded. "Konan, take him to the rack." Deidara's eyes went wide with fear.

"The rack, un?" he asked quietly. Konan pushed Deidara out the door, towards the room that contained the rack. On the way there, they came across Azumi and Kisame.

"Where ya goin'?" Azumi asked.

"Deidara here is going to the rack," Konan answered.

"Oh..." Kisame responded. He was merely the driver of the workers and had no idea what the rack was. All he knew was that the torture devices were only used on the workers when they did something against the rules.

"Ooh," Azumi said, sympathetically. '_I wonder what he did...'_

"Help me!" Deidara mouthed to Azumi as he passed her. Konan continued to push Deidara to the room with the rack. Azumi and Kisame continued to walk in the other direction.

Deidara dreaded the next fifteen steps to the room. Once at the door, he gazed at the sign on it. The Rack. It was painful as hell and Pein and Konan were merciless. They couldn't give less of a shit if he was in pain and the measure of it.

Konan opened the door and pushed Deidara into the room. "Over there," she said. She directed him to the medieval torture device in the middle of the room. He did as he was told and leaned against the cold wood. Immediately, he lifted his torso up and tried not to shiver. Konan pushed him back down and strapped his ankles and wrists to the rack. He bit back tears. He knew the pain he was about to experience for he had been through this before. However he did not want to give his "owners" the satisfaction of seeing him that way. If things went his way, they would never see him cry.

To make things even worse than they already were, Pein came in with a video camera. _'Great,'_ Deidara thought. _'As if things couldn't get any worse.'_ His thoughts were cut off by the agonizing scream that came from his mouth. Konan began to stretch him. The pain seared through his muscles as it slowly tore them. His breathing increased to hyperventilation. He shut his eyes trying to shut out the snapping sounds of his ligaments. Konan never went so far as pulling his joints. That would require too much medical attention and down time.

Outside the door, Azumi and Kisame pressed themselves to the door; even though Deidara's screams were easy to hear from down the hall.

"That poor guy," Azumi said.

"What exactly is the rack?" Kisame asked.

"It's one of the most excruciating devices ever thought of. Personally, I've never been unfortunate enough to be subjected to it. Basically, you're strapped down onto really cold wood and the ropes are strained and you're stretched from bottom to top…"

"How many of you guys had to deal with that?"

"Just Deidara...this is his second time."

"Maybe we should go. We still have to get Gaara." He walked away from the door and Azumi followed. Deidara's screams could be heard through the whole Akatsuki prostitute house.

No matter how much or how loud Deidara screamed, Pein and Konan did not stop. People began to gather around the door. They listened as the screams of pain went on for another fifteen minutes or so. When it stopped, everybody took a few steps away from the door. Sasori nearly tore the door off its hinges. Deidara, his Deidara, stumbled out of the holds of the wretched device. He stumbled out of the room with his head hung low. Sasori felt a lump grow in his throat. There were severe bruises around the blonde's shoulders,elbows, knees, ankles, and wrists. Everyone stared after him. There was a heavy silence as they watched the blonde move past his red headed lover.

Sasori turned on the ball of his foot and took long strides until he reached the other's side. He did not dare take Deidara's hand despite the ache he felt to reach it out for fear the "Leaders" were still watched him like hawks. Instead he guided him back to their shared room down the hall and ignored everyone's stares. Deidara kept his face hidden behind his long bangs. The large group of resident prostitutes dispersed when they saw Pein and Konan slither out of the room with smirks of power and pride.

"Ssssh, Dei. It'll be fine. Don't worry," Sasori tried to sooth the blonde. "We'll get out of here…soon." He cradled the younger man to his taught chest. Deidara sniffled in Sasori's clothes; he didn't notice the glare match with Pein, who was at their door.

"Not listening to the customer's demands is against the rules, Deidara," Pein said. Deidara jumped at the sound of Pein's voice. Sasori stroked Deidara's hair to calm him down.

"That 'toy'," Sasori sneered the word, "was pure evil! If you want to keep making money the way you do now," he narrowed his eyes and flared his nose, "you'll be wise to treat Dei a little more gently." Silence drenched the air. Tension seeped through the pores of the atmosphere. Pein quietly walked over to Sasori, who stared up at the calm man. He knew what was about to happen. Pein raised his hand. Deidara winced at the sound of the burning smack to his lover's face.

Deidara looked up at Sasori, slightly. '_Sasori-danna?'_ he thought. Sasori looked down at him and smiled a bit in an attempt to let him know he was okay. Deidara relaxed a little. Then he dug his face into Sasori's chest.

"Watch what you say," Pein glared. He turned and walked away and closed the door on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So this is the second chapter of the re-written Naruto fanfic "Prostitute Problems." Warning: there is sex in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The ride to the client was sad and silent as most rides to clients were. Gaara looked over at Azumi through the dividing glass in the back seat. She looked out the window at the city they passed through. He hated to have to be separated from her, but there was a rule the workers of their company had to follow and it was that no one could have an intimate or romantic relationship with other workers. Of course, this rule was seldom followed and often led to the punishments they received at least twice a week. He was only grateful he was sent with her to this client and that their driver was Kisame and not Hidan. He fidgeted around on his side of the car. The leather pants he wore were uncomfortable. If it were up to him, he'd wear regular pants all the time

Azumi looked away from the window at Gaara. She shifted so her back was against the car door and she faced him entirely. Her movement caused him to look at her. "I love you," she mouth to him with a wink and a smirk. He smiled back.

The car pulled up to a high class hotel and Kisame let the two out of the car. "Your client is in the penthouse at the top of the hotel," he told them as he handed them a small piece of paper with the name of the client, the address of the hotel and the room number he was in. "I'll wait down here for you two. You're expected to only be up there for an hour."

'_An hour is entirely too much time,'_ Azumi thought. Kisame went back into the car and drove off to park somewhere.

"Let's get this over with," Gaara sighed as he grabbed Azumi's hand. The two made their way into the hotel lobby and headed straight for the elevator. They ignored the occasional stares they received from hotel guests and employees. Once in the elevator, they were free of anyone looking at them as if they were vermin. They were completely alone for the next few minutes as the elevator went up to the thirty-fifth floor of the building. It was only silent for a few seconds after the doors closed before Gaara pushed Azumi against the back wall. "We have time," he said as he pressed his lips onto hers and caused her head to hit the wall. In the midst of the kiss, he put his hand on her hip and slid it down to her thigh. With his other hand on the wall, he lifted her leg up and pushed himself against her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers ran through his hair. His kisses trailed from her lips to her jaw and to her neck. Once at her neck, he bit down and caused her to let out a small moan. "Shh…" His hand moved to her waist and her pulled her into him embrace. He turned her around and once again pushed her against the wall. "Did you bring them?" he asked as he caressed her ass in search of a small bag.

"Of course I did," she answered.

"Good." He then again pressed his body against hers. She smirked at his obvious hard on. They had a plan and they were going to stick to it. He moved her hair from her neck and pressed his mouth to the nape of her neck. "Nn," she groaned at the feeling of his lips against her neck. He knew where she was sensitive and he had no problem taking advantage of it.

The elevator bell sounded as they approached the thirty-fifth floor. Gaara backed away from her, but not before he squeezed her ass and kissed her neck. "Let's go," he said as the doors opened. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the elevator.

Instead of them exiting the elevator into a hallway, they ended up in the penthouse. "Wow…" they both said quietly as they looked around.

"Welcome," a voice said from above them. They looked up to see a man on the balcony above the elevator. He had white hair, a scar on his left eye that went from his eyebrow to his cheek, and a look on his face that meant he had plans for them. "We don't need to know anyone's names here. Just come up." He pointed to a staircase to the right of the elevator that led up to the second level. The two walked up the stairs and made their way to the bedroom where the man disappeared into.

"Wait," Gaara whispered as he stopped Azumi from entering the room. "Give them to me. He's mostly likely going to touch you first. He'll find them too quickly."

"He needs to find them as soon as possible if we're going to go about our own plan." With that said, she continued into the room and Gaara followed.

"I requested the two wildest ones the company had to offer. What makes you wild?"

Azumi smirked and made her way to the bed. She laid across his lap. "I have drugs hidden somewhere on my body. Find them, and you'll understand why we were sent."

"Hm…I like you…" he smiled. He eyed her body down and maneuvered her onto the bed to search for the drugs she said she had. "What kind of drugs are they?" he asked as he caressed her body in search of them.

"You find out if you find them."

"Correction, sweetheart," he said as he rolled her over onto her front and grabbed her ass to lift it up. "When I find them." He bent over her and pulled at the waist of her pants. She lifted her upper body up with her arms. "In my field of work, 'if' doesn't work with drugs." He ran his hand from her waist to her ass. When he got to her thigh, his hand slid inward. As he rested his hand on her inner thigh, he felt the small bag in her pants. "I found them," he said.

"Good...now retrieve them." Her tone was slightly demanding.

"Feisty," he smirked. He put his hand in her pants and reached around for the bag. Once he grabbed hold of it, he slowly slid it out of her pants. When the bag was out, she quickly grabbed it and turned herself around so laid on her back. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Alcohol," she ordered. Immediately he had an idea of where she was going with this. He got off of her and made his way to the bar he had on the side of the room to fix three drinks. Azumi got off the bed and made her way towards Gaara. "Here," she said as she handed him one of the pills from the bag. "Take it. Let it kick in."

"Aren't you taking one?"

"Of course."

"Here you go," the man said as he handed Gaara a glass. "Scotch on the rocks with a twist." He turned to Azumi. "And for you, sweetheart, a screwdriver." Azumi took the drink from his hand. "So what kind of drugs are we talkin' here?"

Azumi backed away and went back towards the bed to sit down. "Fun ones." She took a sip of her drink which was to her surprise really good. She pulled one of the two remainder pills from the bag. "This one is yours."

"Now we're getting down to it." He made his way to Azumi and began to reach for the pill. As soon as he was about to grab it, she put it in her mouth.

She put the drink on the floor by the bed and motioned for him to come closer as she reclined on the bed. He did as she motioned him to do and climbed on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her and as soon as their lips touched, she maneuvered them so she was on top of him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. His tongue searched for the pill and she transferred the pill from her mouth to his. "Swallow," she said to him. With no hesitation, he swallowed the pill.

The man broke the kiss to look at Gaara who leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "I'll get to you next," he said to him.

Gaara didn't respond. Part of him hated to see Azumi do this. However, he knew that it was her job. He sighed and took the pill Azumi had handed him as well as the drink that the client handed him. He silently nodded at how good the drink tasted.

Over on the bed, the man grew tired. Unbeknownst to him, the pill Azumi had slipped him was designed by her to put whoever takes it to sleep. "What kind of pill was that?" he asked, his words slurred with fatigue.

"Ecstasy," Azumi answered.

"That wasn't…ecstasy…" His eyes shut and he landed on top of Azumi who had to free herself from under him. When she was sure he was unconscious, she pushed him off of the bed and looked to Gaara and took the last pill from the bag. She chased the pill with the last of the drink their client had made for her.

"Get over here," she told him as she took off her shoes.

"Since when do you order me around?" Gaara asked as he stepped towards her and pushed her onto the bed. "Let me show you who runs this." He kissed her roughly and moved her further up the bed without breaking the kiss. When they got to the pillows, he kissed her on her neck and starting to pull at her shirt. She decided to let him be dominant for a few minutes and let him have his time before she initiated a surprise attack and took over. However, she got the hint and took off her shirt for him. His eyes diverted to the newly exposed skin. He kissed her lips, moved to her cheek, her jawbone, her neck where he bit down occasionally, her shoulder, her collarbones, he passed up on her breasts instead traveled down her sternum. He kissed her below the rib cage, moved to her bellybutton and then made a trail from her bellybutton to where her pants stopped him. He then came back up to kiss her lips and reached around with his left hand to unhook her bra from the back. His dominant right hand took undid button of her tight pants, yanked down the zipper and began to rub her from outside of her provocative lingerie bottoms. She shuddered under his touch with a sharp inhale and raspy exhale and arched her back a little, as she slid her arms out over the bed covers under her but not yet clutching them. He barely even started and she was already getting excited. The ecstasy was already kicking in. The thought of what he was going to do to her made her crave more. He traveled down her stomach once again, past her belly button and shimmied her pants off her waist, down her legs, and then completely off. He threw them aside and they hit a lamp. She was topless and the only thing that stood in his way was her red underwear. He slid his hand from her knees to her thighs and moved closer to her inner thighs, and when he reached close enough to her sex, he slowly pulled down her underwear and let it gently drop to the floor.

"Now tell me," he growled. "Who tells who what to do?" His fingers traced her inner thigh and gradually got closer to exactly where he knew she wanted them to be.

"I—aah," She was cut off by the sensation of his finger entering her.

"What?" he asked. "Use your words."

In the midst of the moans she couldn't help but let out, she managed to say one thing to him. "You're an asshole."

"I love you, too," he smirked as he began to take off his own pants. Once that obstacle was out of the way, he towered over her, spread her legs and slowly inserted himself. When he was about three fourths of the way in, he slammed into her and caused her to moan loudly. He kissed her gingerly before he began to thrust in and out of her at a gradual pace. "Mmm…" he moaned. His ecstasy began to kick in as well. His thrusts got a little faster and he pushed into her more and more with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around him and grabbed at his back. Her nails scratched his back as he moved in and out of her. A layer of sweat started to coat their bodies.

"Oh my god…" she managed to let out. He looked her in the eye and smirked. Without any warning, he pulled her on top of him and laid on his back. She placed her hands on his chest. With every amazing thrust, her hands curled into fists.

"Fuck!" he moaned out. He pushed with her, and their movements synched up. He grabbed at her hips and let her ride. Moans became rhythmic and he just laid back as their bodies connected and made the familiar clapping noise of fucking.

A moan grew louder with almost every slide down, her pace would quicken and then slow every now and then. Another layer of sweat was started to coat their bodies. Her nails continued to scratch at his chest, occasionally she dug her fingertips into him in retaliation to the individual thrusts that blew her mind. "Oh, fuck..." she begged. At the rate she was going, she knew she was going to finish soon. He gripped at her hips and helped her to go up and come back down onto him. He thrusted into her as she dropped her body on him,

"Don't stop," he moaned as he felt her tighten around his dick.

The feeling of his hands on her hips and his fingers pressing into her skin drove her to the edge. She was close. She ran her fingers through her hair to move it from her face but it only went back as a result of her movements on top of him. A few more seconds passed by before she finally came. However, she did not stop as her orgasm pulsed under her.

"Fuck!" She got super tight at her orgasm but he still wasn't ready to stop. Her wetness let him enter her relatively quickly. He slapped her ass and grabbed at it. This continued for a few seconds but he needed to take charge to get his satisfaction.

"Turn around," he demanded. She did as she was told and got off of him to get on her hands and knees. He roughly grabbed her ass and pulled her closer as he rammed himself into her once again. This time, she made a noise with every thrust.

As she was being taken from behind, she moved with him and gripped the sheets tightly at the feeling. "Oh my god!" she gasped in between her moans and pants. "Fuck," she groaned. Even though she had already reached her climax, she still wanted more. Her back arched and she began to move faster to synchronize with his thrusts more.

He was going to explode. He thrusted into her the last few times as hard as he possibly could, yanked at her hair to bend her into an upright position on her knees. His peak was reached and he finished. The release was overwhelmed both of them.

She looked back at him to kiss him. She felt a stiff pain in her lower back as well as a throbbing sensation in her inner thighs.

The smell of sex emitted from their body and perfumed the room ever so nicely. Proud he nibbled at her ear and sucked at her neck hoping to leave a physical imprint for all to see. "We should get going…" he said. He got off the bed to clean himself up and put his pants back on.

"Hmm?" she responded, her mind was not all clear just yet.

"Come on." He pulled her up. "Get dressed." She began to dress herself, slowly. The pain in her thighs remained as she got ready to leave. "We have to meet Kisame downstairs."

With that said, the two left their unconscious client on the floor next to the bed and left the hotel.

Downstairs, Kisame waited by the Bentley Mulsanne. When he saw Azumi and Gaara exit the hotel, he made his way to the driver's seat. Once the two were in the car, on their respective sides, he drove off.

Azumi sat with her back against the door and stared at Gaara through the dividing glass. When he finally looked back at her, she mouthed the words "I love you" to him.

"I know," he mouthed back.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori and Deidara were still curled tightly around each other on Deidara's single person mattress. The sound of the slap that Sasori received from Pein echoed in Deidara's head. Sasori had his arms loosely coiled around Deidara and tried to console him. Deidara had stopped crying. His body still throbbed from the rack. That medieval torture device did a number on him that he was beginning to think was too high from him to handle. Sasori had helped him lay in a supine position so he would not strain any of his joints.

Sasori shifted so he was laying next to his roommate propped up on elbow. Sasori looked down at Deidara and gently pushed a lock of blonde hair from electric blue eyes. They smiled slightly at each other and after a few seconds. Sasori leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Deidara's mouth. Deidara bit Sasori's lip and made him groan softly which gave Deidara the perfect chance to slip his tongue into the other's mouth.

Sasori angled his body closer to Deidara's until he was practically on top of him. Deidara's injuries became second thoughts to the lust that was started to cloud the red head's mind as he deepened the kiss.

"We shouldn't, un. We'll get in trouble."

Sasori smirked and kissed Deidara again. "So?" Deidara smirked back. He did want to be close to his danna again. He moved to lace his fingers in Sasori's hair. The pain was immediate and breathtaking. Deidara gasped against Sasori's mouth which caused Sasori to push off his lover quickly.

"Deidara!" Sasori felt his eyes go wide. "We...you can't handle this right now." He shook his head.

"Danna wait! I'm fin-" Deidara tried to reach for Sasori who had slide off the bed as carefully as possible. Again the pain shot through his arm. He started to feel like he might pass out. The room spun a little around him.

"No," came Sasori's smooth gentle voice. "You stay here. Do not move, I am going to go find Chi." He turned quickly and crossed the broom closet sized room. "Do not move, gaki," he added a tone of sternness to his gentility. Deidara clinched his teeth and watched his lover leave the room.

Deidara hated being left alone. Even though he knew Sasori was going to come back, the thought of not being near him hurt almost as much as the physical pain he experienced in his body just moments before. He let out a sigh and managed to roll over on his bed and position himself to lay comfortably until Sasori's return. With nothing much to do other than stare at the walls, ceiling and door, he drifted off into sleep to temporarily forget about the pain and wait for Sasori.

Sasori shut the door behind him before he stepped out into the dingy corridors of their home. He sent the door a concerned look as he curled and uncurled a fist. Damnit! One day he would kill their owners' punk asses! Then he would take Deidara and they would finally be free to make as much art or do whatever the fuck they wanted.

'_Wishful thinking._' He scoffed at his own thoughts as he proceeded down the hall. '_Shit...are those two out now?_' He turned a corner to another hall with various doors. He stopped in front of one with a haphazard sign taped to the front with scrawling handwriting. There were ugly scars in the wood of the door from numerous fights and angry outburst that took place in front of and behind it. On the frayed paper sign the word "Infirmary" was barely legible. He tapped the old door with his foot it nudged open.

"Uuh...Uchiha?" Slowly Sasori edged into the dank room. It was pitch black. "Fuck she's not here." A frown pressed between the red head's brow. He stared hard at the little sign and tried to think if the resident medic was out or not. For if she was, then where was she hiding?

"What are you doing here?" a cold low voice snapped the former artist from his thoughts. His head whipped around to face dreadfully frigid eyes. Brown met black and instantly froze to their level. "Usually when the door is shut there is a reason." A slender hand reached out to pull the door shut. Sasori glared and snatched the wrist of said hand.

"Where is she? If you're here she can't be that far behind." Tension filled the area, so much unneeded tension. This was another person he would not mind right hooking in the jaw.

"We all have our problems. Have you considered the punishment she takes? Just for helping you and the others." If Sasori did not know any better he would dare to say the man before him growled. The other eased his hand out of the red head's grasp gracefully. He really did not have time for the pretentious airs these assholes seemed to like. Black eyes roamed over him for a breath or two more before he gave his catch phrase "Hn."

"She's getting ready for a client." He turned and gave a silent indication for Sasori to follow. Falling in step behind the taciturn nironett they turned down yet another hallway that had equally dim lighting as the rest of the shit hole the resided in. There might have been a level of elegance to the building at one time, but that had long faded. The facade gave way to what really lay beyond its walls.

There were only four doors down the particular corridor, They were substantially spaced out and gave the inclination that two of the rooms must have been huge. The pair stopped in front of one of the doors on the left towards the end of the hall.

"Tenshi," the previously cold voice turned smooth, almost welcoming. A tone all the whores would quickly recognize was reserved for the one that held their sanity. Sasori stood quietly just behind the other man. It was not often he came this far into the building. None of them really wondered beyond their own rooms and common areas they had set up for themselves to all interact.

"Just a minute." There was shifting from inside the room before it cracked open. "You're early niisan," a cheerful voice seeped through. Sasori noticed a semblance of a smile creep onto the stoic mans face. He murmured something that caused the woman behind the door to laugh lightly. It was inaudible to Sasori and he could feel his impatient tick setting in.

"Oi! You going to tell her I am out here or not!" he snapped. Black eyes again landed on him.

"Niisan! Why didn't you say someone else was here!" The door opened and revealed a particularly busty woman dressed in perverse black Chinese dress with delicate red flowers in the right corner. The slits on the sides split up to her hips and left her legs near fully exposed while the fabric strained over her chest. Black straight bangs hung over her eyes and came down to frame a pale face. She pushed the other black haired whore out of her way to take the shorter red head's hands. "I heard them. Is he alright? How bad are the injuries? He is not moving is he?" The questions came rapid fire. If Sasori knew what it was like to have someone genuinely concerned for someone else's health this was the closest he could get. A hard line pressed between her brow and plump lips set into a firm line. The longer he took to answer the harsher the line became. "Take me to him." The cheer in her voice gone.

"Thank you," he whispered as he turned back down the hall. He could hear the pair speaking as he turned the corner towards the infirmary.

"Don't forget, Tenshi," the smooth voice held a tone of worry.

"I won't be too long. But you know how it is niisan." Sasori waited until the click of her heals joined his own muted breath in the hall. "I hate it when they use the rack. Really it is one of the worst!" She rushed ahead of him, slightly surprising the redhead.

"He has a lot of bruising," Sasori risked. His throat suddenly felt increasingly dry. They soon stopped in front of his door. As she stepped inside, the makeshift medic found a battered Deidara asleep on his small bed.

"My..." she breathed, the dim light in the room aged her face. "I will see if I can talk Kakuzu into giving me money for at least ice...or a salve if we are lucky," she told Sasori softly. She walked over to take a closer look at the damage. The bruises had swelled and were darkened, and there was minor pooling elsewhere along his arms and legs. "God..." Sasori could see her jaw clench.

"Ayo bitch! Let's go! You got an appointment 'cross town!" Hidan wrapped the door harshly and shocked Deidara out of his sleep.

"Argh!"

Sasori lunged at the silver haired foul-mouth the second the words left his mouth.

"Sssh Deidara. Take this." Chi quickly slipped a pill from God knows where into the blondes mouth. "I'm coming, you shit head," she growled after she eased her patient back onto his pillow. She strided past the two men she grabbed Hidan by the ear. "Let's just go. Where's niisan?"

"Let the fuck go, you bitch! Your bitch ass has no right to treat me this way!" Their bickering faded as they left the building. Sasori was left in the quiet of his and Deidara's room. He turned to find the blonde in a deep sleep again.

"We're going to get the fuck out of here," he resoluted as he shut his door and sat on the bed adjacent to his lover's.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long...midterms and what not...**

* * *

Itachi leaned against the crumbling bricks of the whore house. He twirled a cigarette between his fingers before he decided to fish his lighter out of one of his billowy kimono sleeves. A light breeze blew and lifted his hair off his shoulder. He placed the cigarette in his mouth while and shielded the little flame from the rush of air. The delicate material of the dark patterned kimono offered little warmth against the cool night air. There was not many clients that asked for or could afford traditional dress. Well a perversion of traditional cloths. Itachi had a clinching feeling in his gut that his client "Danzo" would be a creep.

'_Whatever. Chi likes it, so it's not all bad,_' he thought as he took a harsh drag from his cigarette. He could technically be punished for having the little cancer stick right before he was supposed to see a client, but he was sure it would be overlooked in lieu of what he had planned for the night. Mischief curled the corners of his mouth when he thought about said plans. He took another drag and let the toxic smoke leak from his mouth then kicked off the wall. He flicked the cigarette to the ground and snuffed it under his sandel.

"Where are they?" he wondered aloud as he turned to look at the front doors. Seconds after the doors flew open. Hidan tumbled out haphazardly and slammed his ass into the concrete falling just short of the road.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He howled as he held his reddened ear. "Who the fuck do you think you are!" Itachi looked away from the foul-mouthed driver to watch Chi walk unsteadily on ridiculously high heels over to him.

"You ever get tired of hearing you own mouth?" she drawled as she closed the minimal distance the remained between herself and Itachi.

"Clearly not," Itachi replied while HIdan unleashed a new wave of obscenities. They watched him brush himself off briefly give them the finger then disappear around the corner to get the car.

"He'll never learn! I swear." Chi rolled her eyes and let them land on Itachi. "A kimono? Didn't know we had such high class clients." He could see a spark of lust in her eyes. He pulled her closer by the waist and made sure to brush his lips teasingly against hers. Turned them so they were hidden behind a wall so the security camera Pein had set up would not catch them.

"It's not a luxury they will enjoy for very long," he whispered against her jaw. He smirked when he felt her breath hitch for a moment. The sound of Hidan's profane music pulled up behind the nironetts causing them to reluctantly break away from each other.

"Always interrupting," she murmured with a pout. She kissed him full on the mouth with the risk of Hidan catching them in the act. "Bet the camera would have loved that," she winked and looked directly at it as they walked to the black vehicle. She heard Itachi chuckle softly.

"Hurry up, cocksuckers!" Hidan bellowed over his music. Itachi held the door open for Chi and bruised his hand over her exposed thigh which earned him another look from Chi. He slipped into the car on the other side of the glass and shot her a smirk. Chi crossed her legs and shook her head slightly. He watched her shoulders move in a way that told him she had laughed. It was not often Itachi got so dangerously playful. That was more Azumi and Gaara's shtick. Hidan peeled away from the curb a breakneck speed. Of all the drivers the whore house had Hidan was most certainly the most treturous of them all.

Chi pulled the fabric of her dress away from her leg so it hung over one side away from Itachi. To make sure she caught his attention she began to rhythmically tap her nail against her skin. Itachi watched carefully.

'_Got some dude. Yamato,' _he deciphered. They had come up with this form of morse code to deal with Hidan's impossible music.

'_Danzo,_' He answered as he crossed his own legs so they mirrored each other. Different clients again. Pein and Konan rarely paired any of them together. They knew all the forbidden couples that had formed in their establishment and made it a point to keep them separate as best they could.

'_Part of town?_' Worry tinged her expression. He wanted to reach out to smooth it away.

'_High end. Penthouse._' They had been in the car for hardly ten minutes when they felt it slow again. They looked away from each other and took in the new surroundings. The sketchiest part of town. Unease set into Chi's jaw. Itachi pressed his hand against the glass and tapped: '_Meet me at the hotel._' She gave a nod and sighed as she slid out of the car. Hidan rolled down his window.

"Building over there." He pointed across the street to one of the decrepit apartment buildings that lined the seemingly deserted street. "Fifth floor, Apartment 510," he sneered as he sped off. Chi watched the car turn a corner and disappear. Chi let out a groan and turned to walk over to the precarious steps of the building her client was in. Sure they got separate clients, and solo night outs were common but Chi was banked on the thought that her owners had specifically gone out of their way to send Itachi across the city. Slowly, she trudged up the five flights of junkie laiden stairs. The whole place smelled of fresh urine and trash that lodged its scent in her nose.

"This bitch," she hissed as she covered her nose and glanced at each door number, '_Sends me to Satan's anus.' _

"Hey, babe!" a junkie slurred from a doorway.

"Mmm 'bout to get some tonight!" Chi walked faster to avoid the other druggies that had begun to emerge from the other doorways.

"Nope! Nope-fucking no," she growled as she finally came up to room 510. "Don't touch if you have no means to pay, bitch." The guys that had followed her backed off when she rapped her knuckles on the door.

Itachi looked up at the dazzling building Hidan had dropped him off in front of. His client, Danzo, was at the top in one of the Penthouses

"I hate my job." His stomach was in his throat. He knew Chi could handle herself but that part of town was known for deaths. He had a sinking feeling his client would pose a challenge to escape. He slipped into a elevator and easily ignored any stares he got for guests. He had until the 40th floor to figure out what he would do to get away. Plenty of time if Itachi really put his mind to it.

The door of 510 swung open with in seconds of her knock. Unblinking eyes greeted her. They looked her over then stepped aside to welcome her in. She did not know how to handle the eerie gaze of her client. Needless to say she stepped forward into the dark entryway. Yamato shut the door behind them and left them with little light that peaked through a weak light further in the apartment. Chi was hyper aware of her clients stare. Even in the darkness she could feel it on her. He slipped past her to lead her inside. The entryway opened opened out into what Chi what assumed was once a living room. To her it looked more like a laboratory. Burners, bottles, beakers and countless piles of chemicals littered the sole table that was set in the middle of the room.

It was not until Yamato repeated himself that Chi noticed him gesture to a large bed in the corner of the room where clear remains of a wall that was once there but was long gone and left the room exposed to the rest of the apartment's open space.

"You're not what I expected," he repeated once more.

"Very sorry, sir." She decided to play up her meek side. She could feel her means of escape press uncomfortably between her breasts. The seals left small scratches in the skin.

"No, I like surprises once in a while." Her clients voice was not ugly. Yamato in general was not ugly for a drug addict. He had an air of sanity to him that most in the business lost long ago. Only problem: he was not Itachi.

'_This is taking so long,_' she thought as she crawled onto the end of the bed. She rolled over and let her legs dangle over the edge and opened them wide with the strip of fabric from her dress protecting her decency. She curled a finger toward him and pulled on a seductive mask.

"I've got a big surprise for you," she whispered, her voice husky against his Adam's apple. She nipped the lump of flesh. She could feel him shiver. His hands found their way to her spread thighs. She pulled him closer by the front of his shirt and let her nails slightly scrape against his chest. His stare was still unnerving.

'_Jeeze does this guy not blink?!_' she thought as she slipped a hand into an opening in her dress collar. Those wide staring eyes followed her movements. She freed a decent sized sealed plastic bag from her chest.

"What are you. . ." Yamato who had moved his calloused hands uncomfortably close to her v paused. His jaw dropped. A genuine smirk slinked over Chi's lips.

"Let's make a deal." she purred as she dangled the bag under his nose.

The elevator opened up directly into opulence. The likes of which Itachi had not seen since he had become a whore.

"This way," a voice suddenly spoke. Itachi eyed the materialized masked man with caution. He stood next to a stairway that lead to a second level. Wordlessly, Itachi followed man up then down a short hallway. They stopped before a large door. The masked man slipped in the room after he told him to wait.

'_Why not leave,_' he thought as he stared at the door. '_Just walk away. Save myself the hassle._' It would have been a hell of a lot easier. He planned to ditch the man either way. The plan he came up with to escape was gross anyway. He felt his body twitch to turn away and go back the way he came when the door cracked open.

"Danzo will see you now."

'_Damnit_.' Itachi hid his reluctance and traded places with the masked man. He heard the door click shut behind him. He noted that door was left unlocked thankfully. The room itself was stunning. Across from him stood ceiling to floor windows that offered a twinkling view of the city below. There was a bed to his left and open space with a few arranged chairs. The room was dimmed with only the high ceiling lights that gave off a soft glow. The thought of taking Chi against those windows caught Itachi's mind. He kept his face neutral. He pushed the fantasy away as he had no desire to lead his client on that he was excited to see him in anyway.

Itachi felt someone grab his shoulder from behind. The foreign hand crept down the front of his loose kimono and skimmed the elsh of his chest. He restrained every reflex in his body that told him to fight. He had a plan. It would work as long as the wrinkled body that the invasive raisin hand belonged to followed his rules.

This Danzo took his time to examine every inch of Itachi from behind. A firm palm cupped his ass and jolted his stiff posture. He felt his long hair gradually being wrapped around the other mans hand hand. He would have to shower before he let Chi touch him.

'_Hurry up and face me!_' Against popular belief Itachi was a patient man. Especially when he wanted something bad enough. It was then that the hand on his ass came up to cup his jaw in a vice like grip. It was going to bruise. The hand in his hair kept him under the other's tight control. Having long hair often put him and Chi in this position.

"Madara has exquisite taste," Danzo finally rasped against the shell of Itachi's ear. He tugged Itachi's head back and forcefully let him get his first view of the man he would be "working for" that evening. He looked to be in his late sixties, maybe early seventies. "Oo-ho. You don't like your uncle?" Danzo chuckled. "That's too bad. You're quite pretty. Just. Like. Him." He punctuated each word with a nasty bite to his neck and collar bones.

'_That fucking bastard!_' Itachi could not keep the hatred entirely out of his eyes. He needed to get away from the geezer and get to Chi. He let out a hiss when Danzo bit particularly hard. A vaguely warm feeling ran down from the nick. The man had drawn blood already. Itachi felt the older man's tongue slip out to lick it away. Something else had happened though. He could feel it. Things started to become blurred around the edges. His body started to feel too hot for the light clothes he was in.

"That's right boy. Give in like a good little slut."

'_Fuck!_' He was thrown on the bed roughly. '_Drugged. Fucking great!_' He quickly grew disoriented. He knew Danzo was close. This would be the only real chance he would get to enact his plan. He waited for Danzo to lean in for a kiss.

"You have my attention." This Yamato guy did not seem half bad. He leaned away from her gaze fixed firmly on the bag.

"Drive me across town. As fast as you can," she explained. He frowned and his eyes took a skeptical look. "And I will throw in two more bags of this stuff," she added quickly as she pulled the other two promised bags from her chest. "Just across town. Please," she borderline begged. "Come on! Three bags of the good stuff for one drive." He stared at her for a moment then the drugs for a few more moments.

"Fine," he acquiesced as he snatched the first bag from her hand. He turned swiftly and grabbed his keys off the table in the living room. "Let's go." He crossed the room and ducked out a window that lead to fire escapes.

'_Fuck yes!_' She punched the air and followed after the addict. She stopped to slip her heels off before she stepped out on the the rusty metal structures.

Itachi breathed in deeply through his nose and let his stomach drop. It was not a difficult concept to force oneself to throw up. Though, it was still a gross matter. He needed the right moment. His legs were pushed open. Hands ran up the smooth skin and ghosted over his manhood. He was officially violated. Violation was part of the job. He still hated it. Though the disgust that rolled through Itachi's stomach courtesy of Danzo only helped. Just as their lips met, Itachi wretched. A repulsive gag escaped his mouth. He did not stop until Danzo had flung Itachi off the bed and pushed him away with pure a repulsion that graced his features. Vomit speckled the bed and covered the front of is expensive kimono.

"THE FUCK!" Danzo swore as he ran to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. "I paid good money. . ." The raging man's voice trailed off inside the room. Itachi took the opportunity to ease himself off the bed. His body felt so needy. It was hard to walk on jellied legs.

'_Get to the elevator. Get to the elevator and you're free._' He opened the door carefully and kept an eye out for the masked man from earlier. The smell of his own puke was putrid. His mind was even hazier than it was back in the room. He held onto the handrail of the stairway to keep himself steady. Itachi could feel his breathing increase. The desire to be touched was got worse. Every point of his body ached for it. he looked around and noted that the masked man was not around. He took the chance to make a dash for the elevator. Once inside he slammed any buttons he could reach and collapsed on the floor as he writhed against the cool tiles.

"Chi. . . so...help." he groaned.

The drive with Yamato ranked up as one of the most exhilarating things Chi had ever experienced in her life. He was high off his ass and she gave little fucks about it so long as she got to Itachi in one piece. She was impressed, to say the least, by his ability to avoid every cop on the way.

"Holy shit." She clamoured out of the car. "Fucking crazy." She laughed and tossed the last two bags of drugs to her former client. "Thanks, man." She did not wait for him to reply. Instead she started towards the hotel entrance and bolted for an elevator. '_Wait...shit he didn't give me a floor to meet him on._' As she realized her dilemma she bit down hard on her lip and drew in her brow. She was so concentrated that she did not notice someone had joined her in the enclosed space.

"Miss, are you alright?" Chi looked up to see one of the prettiest boys(...girls? Who cared.) They had a soft voice that expressed a gentle genuine concern. She thought quickly as she figured this teenager might be able to help her.

"Ah yes, it's just I am looking for my brother." It was not a total fib. "He is staying in this hotel but he did not tell me his room number." She sighed and shook her head. She had to make the act somewhat believable. The brown haired beauty frowned. They opened their delicate petal lips to respond when a much taller dark skinned man walked in and grabbed the significantly shorter person's attention.

"Oh, Zabuza, sir." The man looked down at the younger person. They obviously knew each other. Chi remained close to the corner of the elevator. She recognized his name from the few times Kisame had complained about him. She was not sure about his true character and frankly was not keen on finding out. She just wanted to see Itachi.

"Haku," the brute of a man grunted, "There's some drugged up guy on the third floor. We got to go get 'im." Chi listened with half an ear. There was a sudden fear in her chest.

"Um..would you mind if I went with you?" she asked quietly which brought the intensity of Zabuza and the kindness of Haku's eyes solely on her. "I am a doctor you see." More half truths. '_Itachi, if they hurt you..._' her jaw tightened. The pair shared a look.

"Fine." Zabuza gruff voice conceded. The elevator doors opened at precisely the same moment to the third floor. Chi followed the pair out. It did not take her more than a breath to find Itachi's sweaty form propped up against the wall. The remains of the evening's earlier happenings were dried over his kimono's front.

"What did they do!" she breathed as she rushed to his side. She kneeled and reached out as she pressed her fingers into his pulse then moved to check his pupils.

"Ch-i," he panted "Hot...it's so hot."

"I take it this is your brother?" Haku asked. He looked between the two whores.

"Yes," she responded as she wiped away some of the left over spital from his mouth. Heavily lidded black eyes locked on her.

"You're safe," Itachi's voice came out softly. "Thank God!" He sat up suddenly and became more respondent. He pulled her into a heated kiss and nearly knocked her to the ground.

"He's not...really your brother is he?" Haku asked when Itachi finally let Chi breath.

"It's...complicated," they answered readily. Itachi still looked so horribly vulnerable to Chi. She could taste the vomit on her tongue but the feeling of his familiar hands on her shoulders felt right. Itachi leaned in kiss her jaw while his hands moved to undo her tied up hair. The sound of an opening door caught Chi's attention.

"Get a room," Zabuza grumbled. Haku held the door open and smiled at them. Bewildered, Itachi and Chi stood.

"We can't pay for a room here," she said. Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry about it. You can pay it back one day." Haku said from the doorway. Chi looked up at Itachi, unsure if they should take the kindness...if it was even kindness.

"Let's go." He nodded to Zabuza. "There were too many setbacks tonight." They walked over to the room and Haku shut the door behind them.

"Finally," they whispered. Itachi pushed her against the wall and pulled her into another heavy kiss. His lips moved over hers and his teeth occasionally tugged on the flesh. His hands settled on her hips and pushed their way under her dress.

"I-tachi," she said between kisses, "Bathroom." He pulled back and looked down at himself.

"Right," he said. Chi laughed softly. Easily he scooped her up by her knees and cradled her close to his body. Chi rolled her eyes and opened the door for him so he did not have to fumble. The bathroom was huge. There was a large porcelain tub that Itachi took long strides towards, and set Chi on the edge of. She could tell he was flustered. He was in a hurry to get near her. It filled her stomach with excitement equal to the concern in her chest. She pulled her tight dress over her head and tossed it across the tiled floor while Itachi turned on the water. Chi shook out her hair and let it fall past her ass. Itachi straightened out and quickly removed his soiled garment. Chi crept up behind him and ran her hands over his chest while she planted a kiss on the nape of his neck. He let her trace over his skin until they found their way to the bite marks left by Danzo.

"He marked you." It was not a question. Itachi did not answer either. Instead he stepped into the clear water and sunk low. He motioned for her to follow. She glared at the little red marks near his neck before she stepped in after him to settle into his lap. His hand came up to cup her jaw and pulled her close to make out with her slowly. His free hand slide over her thigh. He teasingly moved the water above her womanhood but did not touch it directly. Chi rested her hands on his shoulders and moved from his mouth down his neck while she left little kisses every so often. She dipped her hand into the warm water and cupped it to rinse away the little cut. It was red and angry against his milky skin.

"How dare he," she murmured as she kissed it. Itachi chuckled softly and shifted them so she was the one pressed against the wall of the tub.

"It's nothing." he reassured sucking the sensitive skin behind her ear. His fingertips pressed against her ribcage and danced down to her lower stomach. He felt her muscles tighten. He sunk lower into the water as he kissed her sternum. He wanted to see her squirm under his touch. She was still tense and he needed her to relax. They did not have much time together. "Sit on the ledge," he whispered, kneeling in the water. She gave him a confused look but did as she was told. Once comfortable, Itachi kissed down her stomach, hands roaming to tease her breasts gently. Itachi looked up at her from between her legs. Her eyes looked no where save for him. She fingers knotted into his hair. Itachi began to kiss her inner thighs edging ever closer to her womanhood. He watched her jaw slacken and the tension begin to leave her shoulders. He brushed over her womanhood earning himself a very soft moan. His tongue slipped out to flick inside taking satisfaction from the soft thud Chi's head made when it tipped back. He leaned in further using his mouth the bring her to the edge. She arched her back holding tighter to his hair. Her fist twisted in frustration and pleasure. Her lip tucked deep between her teeth.

Taking the little gasps she let out as encouragement, he slipped two fingers in while using his other hand to push himself up higher. He curled his fingers upward while kissing up Chi's neck. Chi scraped her nails over the skin of his shoulder rolling her hips trying to push his fingers deeper.

"Please, Itachi," she whispered against his lips looking into his eyes. Smirking he uncurled his fingers and flicked them harder against her g-spot. "Please," she whined softly. Itachi gave in pulling his fingers out and slid back into the water pulling Chi with him. He lead her out of the tub watching the cold air hit her skin making her more sensitive to his warmth. He laid her out on cool white tiles taking his time drinking her in.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against the shell of her ear. Chi sat up pressing their bodies close. Their legs stretched out behind each other letting their hips meet as closely as they could. Brushing her fingers along his V she carefully lifted herself using him as support to lower back down onto his cock. It filled her so comfortably. She felt him breath out harshly his forehead resting on her shoulder. Chi ran her fingers through his hair as she began to roll her hisp in a slow easy motion. Itachi kept their bodies close with his arms wrapped around her waist supporting her as she moved. It was not long until Itachi grew restless needing more friction. Chi smirked at his throaty whine.

"If you want it," she teased clenching around his manhood, "You better take it." He lifted his head looking her challenge directly in the eyes.

"Oh, I will." His lips claimed hers, his tongue quickly invading her mouth as he pulled her body closer with one arm and the other using the tub to lift them till he was standing. Chi wrapped her legs around his hips so she would not fall. Chi felt her back hit the wall before she could really process everything. Itachi sunk his fingertips into the sensitive skin of her sides while setting a whole new tempo of thrusts. They were fast and deep. Under a breathy gasp Itachi heard his name slip past Chi's lips. Her nails raked across his back leaving long red scraps in their wake. She clenched again tight around him getting him to gasp this time. She knew she was close. She felt it coiling in her stomach.

"I love you," she whispered against his neck. The water from their bath mixed with the new layer of sweat they formed. Itachi picked up the pace once more letting his hands wander to brush over the one spot he knew would send her over the edge. She let out a low choked noise, her womanhood fluttering around him as she rode out her orgasm. Her breathing hitched and Itachi knew he would not hold on much longer himself.

Even as Chi came down from her orgasm he still felt good inside her. Focusing on his face she felt her heart rate beat faster seeing his face in such a state. Chi rolled her hips meeting him thrust for thrust as best she could between him and wall. He was so close. Her wetness made it easier for him to slip into her. She clenched around him again forcing him to slow.

"Aah," he let out softly as his load seep out between her legs. Itachi eased their bodies back to the ground. Standing on jelly legs was never a good idea.

"I love you, too," he breathed chuckling. Chi let out a tired laugh of her own hugging him close.

"We're in deep shit," she started

"We always are." Itachi leaned away from her smirking. "Nothing new."

"Nothing new." she repeated rolling her eyes. Kissing one more time Itchi eased out of Chi and stood to let the water out of the tub.\Chi pushed herself up against the wall rubbing her lower back where a bit of soreness joined the slight pain between her legs.

"We might as well wash up again." Chi laughed a wobble in her step. She crossed the room to the glass shower stall. Itachi looked up from the draining water.

"We'll need to take a cab back." he said.

"Yup." shaking his head Itachi joined Chi under the water. They made their shower as quick as lovers could. To soon they were pulling on their clothes and catching a cab outside the fancy hotel. They were sitting in a car where they could touch. It was something they took advantage of the whole ride back to their hell-hole of a work place. It would probably be the only time they would get before their punishments. But it was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the hella long wait. Had a lot of shit going on. But anyway, here's chapter five. **Trigger Warning: Rape**

* * *

As the car pulled up to the company's building, Azumi and Gaara smirked at each other. They knew what was next. The client was to wake up soon and call the company to complain about the workers he ordered not doing their job. What was to follow that was their punishment. The two exited the car and headed into the building.

"It was worth it," Azumi said quietly to Gaara as they approached Azumi's room. "Whatever happens, we'll be fine."

She said this every time they knew they were to receive a punishment. "I know," Gaara responded. He kissed her on the lips. It wasn't exactly a goodbye kiss, but it felt like one. "I'll see you soon." He opened the door for her and ushered her inside. "I love you." With that said, he closed the door and left.

"I love you, too," she said to the closed door. _'We're so dead,'_ she thought. She had been through it before and most of her mind leaned toward not giving a damn about the consequences. Yet, a small part of her mind did. She sat on her bed and thought about when Konan or Pein were going to barge in and take her to her punishment. If they hadn't found out already, they were bound to find out soon. She laid back and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't necessarily worried about the fact that she was going to be punished. She was more worried about what the punishment was going to be.

A few minutes passed as Azumi began to fall asleep, fatigued from the events of earlier and still high on ecstasy. Down the hall, angry footsteps could be heard. The door opened quickly and the wind of the door as well as the noise woke Azumi from her transition of consciousness to unconsciousness. "Wake up," Pein's voice ordered. "I need to see you in my office."

"Okay," Azumi responded, much like a teenager to a parent.  
"Now!"

"All right, fuck!" She got up and followed Pein to his office. _'I swear if he touches me, he's gonna get the business.'_ As they approached Pein's office, the first thing Azumi noticed was that Gaara was not there. _'Where is he?'_ She expected him to be there first. Or at least be brought in at the same time.

"If you're looking for him," Pein said as he noted Azumi's examination of the room, "he's currently being dealt with."

"What are you doing to him?"

"Nothing...yet…" Pein smirked at how angry she got at his answer. "You're a problem. At first you made this company a lot of money. But ever since we brought him here, you haven't even been making half of what you used to."

"Maybe you should let me go."

"That's cute," he said. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she'd look at him. "No." She jerked her head away from him and he frowned. He moved her hair away from her neck and revealed a bruise. He knew Gaara did it and it infuriated him. He hated when his workers left marks on each other almost as much as he hated their relationships with one another. "Let's go," he said as he grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the office to another room.

In the other room, Gaara sat in a chair, his hands bound behind him and his ankles shackled to the legs of the chair. He hadn't even gotten to his room when he was grabbed from behind and dragged to one of the punishment chambers. The room was dim-like every other room in the building. Other than the chair he sat in, there was a large table in the room. It was quiet until the door was kicked open and Azumi was pushed into the room. "Don't fucking move from here," Pein told her.

"Or what?" she sneered. Pein glared at her and left.

"Azumi," Gaara said.

She turned towards him. "Gaara…" She made her way to him and saw he couldn't get up. "What are they doing to you?"

"I don't know. They just brought me here and bound me to this chair."

"Odd. They've never done anything like this before." Usually, the punishments were one of the medieval torture devices, not just some time-out chair (so to speak). "This is strange," she said quietly. She looked at Gaara. His expression was full of hate and resentment. _'Something's not right,'_ she thought. Suddenly, somebody's hands wrapped around her.

"Hey," a voice said as the right hand made its way up her shirt.

_'Oh, no...'_ Azumi thought. Gaara only ever looked at one person like that. Utakata. He always sexually harassed her in front of Gaara and it pissed Gaara off to no end and this time there was nothing Gaara could do about it.

"Finally," Utakata said as he nibbled Azumi's ear. He always thought that because of her job, she wouldn't mind the sexual advances he made. However, she did mind. She minded it so much. She broke free of his grasp and backed away from him. "Where are you going?"

"Do not come near me," she warned.

"What's wrong? You do this for a living."

"No. Don't." He ignored her warnings and approached her. She backed into the wall. _'Fuck,'_ she thought.

"Just give me a chance," he said as he pinned her to the wall. "I can show you to appreciate me." He kissed her harshly. She tried to pull away but the wall prevented her. "Relax your body," he whispered as he slid his hand up her waist and to her face. "I promise it'll all be worth it." He cupped her face and planted another kiss. He moved her hair from her face and neck and looked at the bruise. He looked to Gaara and then smirked at Azumi. He now understood; and he wanted to make it worthwhile. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table, opposite side of where Gaara was. He turned her towards Gaara. "I see you've marked her." He exposed the bruise to Gaara and ran his hand smoothly up Azumi's back, brushing over a soft spot between her shoulder blades and causing her to melt under his touch. Utakata smirked at Azumi's reaction and slowly bent her over the table, massaging her back as he did and pushing his crotch against her ass.

"Get away from her," Gaara growled, realizing that she was still high and had almost no control over her own reactions. His high wasn't as strong as hers.

"Or what?" He forced Azumi up straight.

Gaara couldn't move. He was at the utmost disadvantage. This was about to happen right in front of him and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Utakata's hands ran up Azumi's shirt. "You can't do anything…" he said. It was to both Gaara and Azumi. Gaara was bound to a chair and Azumi risked more punishment if she fought back. However, that didn't stop her from elbowing him in the abdomen. In quick retaliation, Utakata turned her around and pushed her backwards onto the table. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the table. "You've made a mistake," he smirked.

Everything that happened in front of Gaara's eyes made him angrier and angrier by the second. He hated Utakata so much to begin with that what he was doing to Azumi pushed him to the edge.

"Watch what I'm going to do to your girlfriend," Utakata told Gaara. He moved Azumi's arms above her head and pinned her wrists with his left hand as he undid the button and zipper of her pants with his right. His hand found its way to her lingerie bottoms. "Hm, nice," he smirked. He hurried to pull her pants off of him in a rush to make Gaara reach his peak of anger. He didn't pull her pants and underwear off all the way, however, only to her knees. He was unable to get past them because prevented him. _'I can work with it,'_ he thought with a smirk. He undid his own pants and stroked himself a couple of times. "Who knows, maybe you'll like how I fuck you and make me your boyfriend," he said as he inched his tip inside her. Azumi made a small whimper. The pleasure she was about to feel was completely unwanted. He made eye contact with Gaara as he rammed himself inside Azumi. The noise that came out of her made Gaara furious.

"You're dead," Gaara growled at Utakata.

"Am I?" Utakata smirked as he began to thrust in and out of Azumi.

Still high on ecstasy, the feeling of Utakata inside of her drove her crazy. She didn't want to like it but it actually felt good. "Fuck," she groaned quietly.

"Your girl seems to like it. Isn't that right, Azumi?" He thrusted into her hard as he asked, causing her to moan loudly. "She doesn't really love you, Gaara. She just loves to be fucked."

Even though she was still high, Azumi could think clearly and she knew what she wanted and what she didn't want. She did not want to give Utakata the satisfaction of making her orgasm. She didn't care if he did, but she had to make him cum soon if she wanted this punishment cut short. She began to tighten herself around his dick to imitate the feeling of her coming close to finishing. _'I'm not gonna cum,'_ she thought.

"Oh, god, you're so tight," Utakata moaned, thrusting faster and harder into her and grasping tightly at her thigh his his free hand. He looked Gaara in the eye. "I bet you never make her cum this fast," he teased.

_'She can't be...'_ Gaara thought. He had been intimate with her many times before to know that she wouldn't finish that quickly. _'She has to be faking it. Please be faking it.'_

As he came closer to orgasming, he rammed harder into her to get the most out of it. It actually hurt Azumi but she didn't want to react in any way that would prolong this torture. He gripped at her hair as he finished. Thrusting his load into her. She felt him cum inside her. The feeling was familiar, as Gaara had done it earlier, but this was not Gaara and she did not enjoy it one bit. The fact that someone else was finishing inside her made her want to cry. However, she was strong-willed and held back any emotions that she didn't want others to see.

Utakata looked Azumi in the eye and bit his lip as he slowly slid out of her. "How was that?" he smirked, leaning over her and kissing her forcefully one last time.

"Get off of her," Gaara demanded when he saw Utakata bite her bottom lip.

"Hm," Utakata mumbled with a small smile. "Your boyfriend is going to be released soon. I should go."

_'Leave, you goddamn son of a bitch,'_ Azumi thought. She didn't say anything. She just glared at Utakata who stood up straight and cleaned himself up before heading towards the door.

Utakata stopped at the door and looked at Gaara. "Maybe we can share her," he said. "Rather than you hogging a good fuck like that all to yourself." With that said, he left.

It was silent for a long time. Azumi pulled her underwear and pants up and leaned against the table with her back to Gaara. "Are you okay?" Gaara asked finally, breaking the heavy silence.

"He...came inside me…" she said quietly, not turning around.

"You didn't have a choice," he responded, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible. "There was nothing you could do." She didn't respond. "Azumi...look at me…" A few seconds passed before she turned around. She wasn't crying, but there was something in her eyes that Gaara had never seen before. Regret. "Did you…" He couldn't even finish his question before Azumi answered.

"No," she cut him off. "I didn't. I faked it."  
Gaara sighed. He was relieved she hadn't orgasmed. However, this wasn't about his feelings. It was about hers. She was obviously in complete shock. "Azumi…"

Without saying anything, Azumi made her way to Gaara and sat on his lap. "He hurt me…" She felt a bruise forming on her thigh where Utakata grabbed her, her scalp hurt from when he pulled her hair, her inner thighs were sore, and everything between them was in pain. She was also worried that her lip was bleeding from Utakata biting it. _'This is my fault,'_ she thought.

Gaara had never seen Azumi like this before. He had never seen her feel guilty over anything. She'd never had this harsh a punishment before but he didn't think something like this would have this bad a toll on her. He wasn't sure how to comfort her, or if anything could comfort her at this point. All he could do was sit there and hope she could sense his sympathy and support.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"Don't be. None of this is your fault. None of this is under your control. You couldn't do anything about this."

"No…"

"You did good. You got through it. That's all that matters right now. I'm here with you."

"He came inside me, Gaara. Only two hours after you did."

It took Gaara a few seconds to understand what she had been worried about since the moment Utakata left. If she became pregnant after tonight, would the child be his or Utakata's? "I understand." He wanted to be positive he would be the father, but by some off chance that Utakata was, he wouldn't know what to do. "We'll figure it out." It was all he could say. There were no words to fix how they were feeling. There was no way to fix how Azumi was feeling. At least not yet. "In a few weeks, take a test. Just to make sure whether or not you are pregnant. Then we will worry about who the father is."

Azumi took it upon herself to release Gaara from the chair. "If it shows up positive, we need to get out of here before I start showing."

"That gives us a few months. Let's take it one step at a time. Like I said, we'll figure it out. We will get through this. We always figure it out."

"We always do." Her words were hollow. Yes, they usually figure their way out of shitty situations but this is a completely different situation than ones they've encountered in the past. This situation is almost an obstacle to their main problem of being stuck in the institution they were in. If they couldn't find a way out in the next few months, the deep shit they were in would only get deeper.

"Let's go," Gaara said, gently nudging Azumi to move towards the door. He walked her to her room. The walk was quiet and filled with various emotions. Much more solemn than the one earlier to her room. When the approached her door, he grabbed her hand. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea at this time. Instead, he pulled her in for a hug. "I love you."

Her embrace was tight. It was only ever this tight when she wasn't feeling like herself. Gaara understood her emotions. He was the only one who did. That's why she loved him. "I love you, too," she responded as she let go of him.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He opted to kiss her on her forehead before turning around and leaving.

Azumi went into her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and let out a very huge sigh as she slid down the door and sat against it. _'We're fucked,'_ she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back was almost more fulfilling then the quick rounds of sex the pair of ravens had back at the high rise hotel. They spent the duration of the ride back tangled up in each others limbs speaking in low tones. Itachi tucked a piece of Chi's hair behind her ear pressing a gentle kiss against her jaw. His eyes locked wearily on the front of their building as the taxi rolled to a stop. Chi could feel Itachi's arms snake tighter around her waist, his nails digging in slightly as if he was afraid to let go. He had good reason. They both knew how deep they were in. Chi turn to pressed a kiss to his forehead. There was dread hidden in both their suddenly stiff bodies. But there was no time to be paralyzed by fear or even regret. Chi pushed her fingers through his hair trying to give him a strong expression.

They knew the pain they were in for. It would be worse than a usual punishment. Double...triple...maybe even quadruple their usual punishment. Two strikes for ditching their client, third strike for soiling on the client against their wishes, four strikes for making love. Itachi looked back at her sighing heavily but slipped his hand into his sleeve retrieving his wallet paying off the taxi while Chi unraveled his hold opening the door for them. She stepped out with a bare foot on to the concrete, her heels clacking in one hand while the other held tight to Itachi's holding firm to him. They watched the cab pull away turning to spot a car that caused bile to flood Itachi's mouth again. The fear both Uchiha's were keeping at bay hit them full force almost buckling their knees. That car, sleek, black and solely posing no immediate threat spelled potential demise for one of them. Shaky breaths squeezed out from clenched jaws spoke the name.

"Madara.", Itachi held Chi's hand in a white knuckle grip. They could not run but Itachi would not let their relative touch what was his. Madara was the true owner of the whore house and the leader to Chi and Itachi's family. The Uchiha were a one of the strongest mob families in the country with legal and illegal influence. Madara kept Itachi and Chi as his own personal playthings. Chi looked up at Itachi shaking her head already seeing the fires of rebellion in his eyes.

"What happens, Itachi, happens." She said softly giving him a tired look, "I won't let him or anyone make me regret loving you." Itachi felt her hand drift from his, the urge to reach out to her was almost immediate but he simply curled his fingers into a fist by his side forcing his expression into his typical neutral mask.

"Yeah." He replied letting the night sounds take his voice following her into the building.

He was not sure exactly when or how he wound up on the table he was suddenly strapped to but the slight sticky sensation and the pounding pain emanating from the back of his head might have explained things were he not so disoriented by it. He forced the panic that lurked at the edges of his mind to stay there as he gauged his situation. The last thing he remembered was watching Chi walk into the whore house before him then...There was a dim light hanging perfectly in his eyes drowning the rest of the room in endless black. He felt cold metal press into his back. He blinked his eyes again trying to gain his bearings. Moving to rub his face felt his hands snag against more cold metal. Opening them fully he looked down to see his creme skin bathed in the oddly dim light hands and feet bound to a stark metal seat. They type one would find in a examination room. The type he had specifically bardered to get for Chi to put in her examination room.

'_Fuck._' Itachi strained his eyes into the darkness. The soft taps of shoes hit the tile floor circling the tipped chair. '_Seriously? You're going to do this here?_' the weight of the footsteps told him it was Pein that edged around him. The hand that slinked into the pool of light proved him right. The low voice that joined said hand solidified it. Itachi watched the hand ghost over his taut stomach muscles feeling them clinch of the ghosting touch. He was almost completely aware now of his surroundings. He was definitely in Chi's makeshift doctor's office, but she was no where to be seen.

"Finally awake?" Pein's voice drifted into the air. His gentle touch suddenly sunk deep into the flesh above his groin, nail's almost breaking the skin. itachi bite back a wince opting to glare in the general direction he assumed the "owner" stood. "You really picked an awful night to be so defiant." Pein tuted dragging a nail from the base of Itachi's manhood to the tip digging the sharp edge into the other man's slit.

"Fuck off, Peeiiiha," Itachi could not swallow the sharp gasp the left his locked jaw fast enough, "Where is she?" he snapped out again watching Pein's hand reseed into the darkness followed by the clinks of more metal to his right. '_Fuck, he's right. How did I not know he was visiting? Shit!_' Realization hit him like a brick wall. '_A set up. This was a set up!_'

Chi hit the bed harshly. Big hands pushed her slim shoulders down roughly into the fabric. She felt the hard wood of the ornate headboard graze the back of her head those almost silken hand running up the center of her body. The room was not dark but there was not immediate light. Just enough silhouette the shadows of their face.

"Did you have fun today?" the voice rumbled above her, the long fingers spidering through her hair. Chi could feel her stomach turning with equal amounts of fear and disgust for the man touching her. She turned her head away from him refusing to answer. "Now, now. This silence is out of character for you, my dear." The hand in her hair was now a vice around her jaw. "That man you two ran away from today was very important to the family." He looked deeply into her eyes the pad of his thumb running along her lower lip. She forced her breathing to stay steady.

"Leave me alone Madara." She narrowed her eyes at him, she was so tempted to bite his thumb and run to Itachi. She heard the impact of Pein's hand to Itachi's neck. She heard him hit the ground. But before she could help him Madara voice was already heavy on her shoulders. And once he told you to do something you did it. A sharp pain throbbed from her rib cage as reminder. "My client did not complain and how can you get mad at Itachi for getting sick?" she spoke low but not without defiance. Madara chuckled again his thumb slipping into her mouth pressing the soft flesh of her lip into her lip. She could feel the skin wanting to give against her pearly whites.

"Ah yes, that nice little stunt you played with Yamato." he chuckles digging his thumb in deeper. Blood started to bubble into her mouth little by little. "Very clever on your part. But we both know Itachi could have handled that drug."

'_He knew about the drug!_' she growled deep in her throat. Madara only smirked at her pressing harder against her lip cutting the red flesh deeper digging his nail into her thrashing tongue.

"I can never weigh which pairs give me the most trouble." Pein sighed heavily from Itachi's side. "Between you two, Sasori, Deidara and the Rowdyruff brats the punishment seem endless." A scalpel gleaned from the corner of the raven's vision. He could feel his pulse throb in time with pain in his groin. "Madara's pretty pissed you fucked up the meeting with Danzo. He was invaluable to your family and all you had to do was show the man a good time." Itachi rolled a nice mouthful of spit around his mouth. He hated the tone of disappointment in the other's voice. How dare this man talk to him time this! Fury curlled Itachi's fists, pulling the skin tight against his knuckles. Pein smirked looking down at his hands the blade in hand. "How do you plan to make up for it?" He posed the question as if he was speaking more to himself rather than speaking directly to the captive whore. Then the pain started. It seared up his arm down to the tips of his fingers. Itachi's eyes snapped to his hands finding that the skin that use to be pulled white over his knuckles of his right hand were being swiftly cut away by Pein's dexterous hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" His hand jerked struggling in a futile attempt to evade the sharp edge. Pein slowly walked to the other side of Itachi repeating the process. Blood dripped to the floor congealing quickly on the cool tiles. His heart raced faster. '_What was the purpose of that! Fuck this won't heal fo..._' his thoughts were cut off by a sudden blood curdling scream. Wide eyes landed on the new cuts now piled with salt that was quickly turning a violent shade of rust.

"Tell me Itachi," Pein's smooth voice sliced through Itachi's ragged breathing, "Does your stomach still hurt?"

The nail on her tongue pushed deeper up the natural fold of the muscle cutting into it. Chi swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the copper water that filled her mouth. She could feel some of it trickling down from the corners of her mouth tickling down her chin. Madara's free hand was now pushing it's way up her dress recklessly tearing the tight fabric away like it was nothing. Causing physical pain for the sake of causing physical pain was not usually Madara's forte. He dabbled more along the lines of psychological damage. But if he decided to take her, Chi would gladly do it so long as it meant she could get back to Itachi sooner. Being around Madara gave her severe separation anxiety. She waited for him to pull the dress cleanly off watching it slip off the edge of the bed while his thumb dug ever deeper into her mouth.

"I will have to send you to danzo as a make up gift." Madara frowned dragging his finger from her mouth smearing blood across her cheek. "Itachi won't be very useful for a few weeks after tonight." he said this so nonchalantly but the challenge was there. Chi could see it flash through his expression.

"What do you mean?" her words were thick and hard to spit out without dribbling blood everywhere. There were spatters of it across her chest now but she couldn't bring herself to care. "Madara what do you mean Itachi won't be able to?" e words became more sloppy as most blood spilled out. Madara ignored her pushing off the bed. She watched him cross the room and retrieve something from the darkness. "Madara-sama...please." she switched her tone to something more pleading. She knew it would not work but it was always worth a shot. He only laughed softly sitting back on the edge of the bed wrapping his hand loosely around her neck.

"Just be silent." his grip tightened until her vision edged black. She could feel his other hand wanter south along her body then pain. Almost blinding but not unfamiliar pain shocked her into awareness again. Her brain was going haywire. He could feel blood start to pool between her legs slipping down her ass cheeks. There was a sickening sensation that she could open her legs a lot wider than she should have been able too.

'He cut it again!' the thin skin the joined her thighs to her torso was peeled back. Chi whimpered feeling his grip tighten further. 'Itachi please help me. Help me.' She felt like crying except she could not give the man hurting her that gratification.

"My...well being...has never been any of," Itachi took a deep breath pushing the pain in his hands away focusing more on the tip of the blade that was now poised over his abdomen, "your concern" he gritted out. Pein shrugged pressing the blade along Itachi's defined abs leaving little nicks here and there.

"I would not have to be if you would just do your job for a change." he restored suddenly gripping Itachi's length roughly in his hand earning another sharp gasp, "I don't know what Danzo sees in you Uchihas but the old guy is a creep."

he spoke still playing with Itachi's now half hard member absentmindedly, "But Madara said to give him a piece offering from you. Do you have any idea what that man's idea of a piece offering might be?" Itachi was not sure what it was about Pein's question but for the second time that night Itachi found his stomach dropping to a lower pit of hell then he currently resided in. The sensation of the chair tipping back did not help the state of intestinal health. "He said he wanted your soul," Pein scoffed, "Madara promised him the second best thing." Itachi watched as Pein plucked another metal contraption of the side table. He knew what it was. And he knew that the last sight he would ever have of Chi would have been of the back of her head. Pein secured the clamp peeling Itachi's delicate eyelids back easily. Itachi gritted his teeth and curled his fists once more only to let a scream rip from his throat.

'_I will never forgive you Madara!_'

'_Itachi, please save me._'


End file.
